And there was Christmas
by Ellana-san
Summary: Dix ans, dix Noëls...


_Un peu en retard mais joyeux Noël! _

_Toute review constructive est appréciée. Inutile de demander une suite il n'y en aura pas sauf si l'inspiration revient. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_

_**Premier No**__**ël**_

Post_ Le supplice de Tantale – _Pré _Retour sur Chulak._

« Vous savez quel jour on est ? » demanda soudain Daniel, brisant le silence qui régnait paisiblement dans la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Jack leva à peine la tête de là où il était avachi contre les barreaux, les yeux entrouverts et les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« Un jour de plus qu'hier et un de moins que demain ? » lança-t-il en réponse, souriant quand un rire déguisé en toux résonna, non loin de lui, dans la cellule d'à côté.

Il avait peut-être du mal à s'habituer au blabla inutile de Carter, mais au moins, elle appréciait son humour et c'était une valeur sûre.

« Jack… » soupira Daniel avec agacement, jetant un regard exaspéré à Carter à travers les barreaux épais qui séparaient les deux cellules. « Ne l'encouragez pas, Sam ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta Carter. Ca aurait été convainquant si l'amusement n'avait pas été aussi perceptible dans sa voix. Jack nota qu'il devrait lui apprendre à mentir un peu mieux. Ca pourrait leur servir.

« Je pense néanmoins qu'O'Neill est correct dans son estimation de la date, Daniel Jackson. » intervint Teal'c.

Perplexe, Jack se tordit le coup pour apercevoir le grand Jaffa assis en tailleurs dans un coin de l'autre cellule. Son expression était neutre comme toujours. Il n'était probablement même pas conscient d'avoir plaisanté.

Levant les yeux au ciel pour lui-même, le Colonel reprit sa position de sieste et souhaita que l'équipe de secours se presse un petit peu. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient là, maintenant, même si l'absence de fenêtre et le vol de tout leur équipement, incluant les montres, ne leur permettait pas de compter véritablement le temps qui passait. Oh, ils n'étaient pas maltraités. C'était même plutôt le genre quatre étoiles comme prison. Mais tout de même.

« Alors, quel jour on est ? » relança Jack, plus par ennui que par réel intérêt.

« C'est Noël. »

Le murmure de Carter porta loin dans le silence, poussant Jack à se redresser à nouveau et à s'asseoir correctement.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il, sans ressentir l'élancement familier qui mordait toujours son cœur à l'approche des fêtes. Ca ne semblait pas aussi réel, aussi catastrophique, sans sapins, décorations, guirlandes, des types en rouge à tous les coins de rues et des enfants hyperactifs pour lui rappeler ce qu'il n'avait plus.

« Oui. » confirma fermement Daniel, en redressant ses lunettes. « Catherine m'avait invité… C'est le premier Noël d'Ernest depuis… »

« Trop longtemps. » termina Jack pour lui. « Désolé, pour vous, Danny-Boy. »

Catherine était devenue ce que Daniel avait de plus proche d'une famille. Il ne tarissait jamais d'éloges sur la vieille femme et Jack savait qu'ils étaient en contacts réguliers.

L'archéologue acquiesça tristement, puis força un sourire sur son visage.

« Et vous ? » s'exclama-t-il à la cantonade, une lueur dans les yeux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un enfant. « Qu'auriez-vous fait si on avait pas été coincé ici ? »

Jack ne se donna pas la peine de répondre qu'il se serait enfermé dans sa chambre avec une énorme bouteille de Jack Daniels pour toute compagnie. Carter garda elle aussi un silence presque dérangeant.

De façon étrange, ce fut Teal'c qui prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que Noël ? » s'enquit le Jaffa.

En écoutant Daniel se lancer dans une explication passionnée et enthousiaste des mythes païens, chrétiens et des significations profondes de Noël, Jack se surprit à éprouver à nouveau ce malaise presque physique qui venait quand il se refusait à penser à Charlie. Charlie les yeux écarquillés devant son premier sapin. Charlie qui déchirait les papiers brillants en riant. Charlie et encore Charlie.

Penser à Charlie était beaucoup trop douloureux.

« Je vois. » répondit Teal'c au long exposé de Daniel. « Comment fêtez-vous Noël, Capitaine Carter ? »

La jeune femme avait été inhabituellement silencieuse durant toute la conversation et Jack se décala de façon à l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Son visage était fermé, presque sur la défensive, et son regard était éteint. Pas du tout la Carter énergique à laquelle il s'était habitué.

« Je… Je ne fête pas vraiment Noël. » hésita-elle, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Enfin, si… D'une certaine façon… »

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un bref coup d'œil mais Carter se décida avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu creuser le sujet.

« En famille. » trancha-t-elle. « Quand tout le monde est dans le même pays, en famille. »

« Dans le même pays ? » releva le Colonel. « Il y a d'autres Carter dans l'armée ? Je connais bien un Général qui… Vous êtes la fille de Jacob Carter ? »

Si sa voix monta deux octaves sur le coup de la surprise, il y avait une raison. Jacob Carter était une sorte de légende au sein des unités spéciales. Le genre de légende qu'on ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer en personne. L'homme avait la réputation de faire son boulot avec une précision chirurgicale, d'être aussi avenant qu'une porte close, à peu près aussi sympathique et sa fureur était redoutée par plusieurs militaires qui avaient affronté l'enfer pas mal de fois et en étaient toujours revenus.

« Euh… Oui, Monsieur. » avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, avant de redevenir la Carter bourrée de confiance en elle qu'il connaissait. « Mais il n'a jamais interféré avec ma carrière, mon Colonel. Je ne dois ce poste qu'à moi seule et… »

« Je sais ça, Carter. » coupa-t-il distraitement en la détaillant sous un nouveau jour. Mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours la même jeune femme. Séduisante, dure à cuire et volontaire. Il comprenait mieux sa soif de se prouver. Ca devait être dur d'évoluer dans l'armée en étant la fille d'un Général, mais s'il s'agissait en plus de quelqu'un de relativement connu…

« Alors, vous fêtez Noël avec vos parents et la famille de votre frère ? » s'immisça Daniel, visiblement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la scientifique.

Il fallait dire qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille. Ils ne connaissaient que les informations basiques. Elle avait un frère qui avait deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Il s'appelait Mark, sa femme s'appelait Emily, et les deux gamins David et Abby.

« Parfois. » offrit-elle dans un raclement de gorge gêné.

Pas souvent, traduisit Jack.

« Et vous, mon Colonel ? » renvoya-t-elle la question, peut-être pour le punir de ne pas être venu à son secours.

« Moi ? » botta-t-il en touche, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Moi quoi, Carter ? »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait pour Noël ? » insista-t-elle et il entendit très bien à la courte inspiration qu'elle prit par la suite, qu'elle venait de réaliser pourquoi la question était peu appropriée. C'est pour quoi il fut surpris de s'entendre répondre. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait probablement dévié la conversation s'il lui en avait laissé le temps.

« J'aurai bu jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment je m'appelle. » lâcha-t-il. « Et j'aurais probablement gâché la soirée des chorales qui auraient sonné à ma porte en leur hurlant dessus. »

L'annonce jeta un froid.

Sans doute que ce genre de vérité n'était jamais bonne à entendre, même à Noël. Il aurait dû se contenter d'une plaisanterie vaseuse.

« J'avais huit ans quand mes parents sont morts. » reprit Daniel au bout de très longues minutes. « On n'a jamais fêté Noël, après ça. Je ne pense pas que je serais allé chez Catherine. J'aurai probablement appelé au dernier moment pour annuler et je serai resté à la base pour travailler. J'aimais ça sur Abydos. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fêtes. Les fêtes me rappellent toujours ceux que j'ai perdus. Et maintenant, avec Sha'Re… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel Jack s'appliqua à fixer les brins de pailles éparpillés devant lui.

« Depuis la mort de ma mère, je ne m'entends pas avec mon frère. » marmonna Carter, un peu à contre cœur visiblement. « Et je n'ai pas eu de contact avec mon père depuis… au moins, trois ans. Et encore, la dernière fois qu'il m'a téléphoné, c'était pour me demander pourquoi diable je n'avais pas encore intégré la NASA. Vous n'auriez pas été seul à la base, ce soir, Daniel. »

Un peu plus de silence.

« Quelle bande de joyeux lurons nous sommes ! » s'exclama Jack sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Ca détendit efficacement l'atmosphère. Carter se mit doucement à rire, Daniel sourit avec une bonne humeur retrouvée et Teal'c… A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain que Teal'c se sente vraiment concerné, même s'il semblait encore plus pensif que d'ordinaire.

Mais sans doute que lui aussi avait son compte de trauma familial.

La conversation mourut d'elle-même après ça mais le silence n'était ni gêné, ni tendu. C'était plutôt agréable. Amical.

Dans le lointain, le bruit de MP5 tirant en rafale se fit entendre et Jack passa sur ses pieds avec un soupir, songeant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Carter l'imita immédiatement, battue de vitesse par le Jaffa. Daniel fut le dernier à réagir mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël, les gars. » offrit-il simplement.

Sincèrement.

Le regard de Jack balaya son équipe encore neuve, encore un peu étrangère, et un rare sourire joua sur sa bouche.

« Joyeux Noël. » souhaita-t-il à son tour.

Carter n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de laisser son expression s'adoucir.

« Joyeux Noël. » murmura-t-elle.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers Teal'c mais le Jaffa se contenta de lever un sourcil sans comprendre.

Dire que SG3 fut perplexe en trouvant trois membres de SG1 courbés en deux de rire, fut un euphémisme. Mais, conclut Jack tout en tentant de regagner un minimum de dignité pour affronter le regard curieux de Reynolds, peut-être que malgré tous les doutes qu'il avait encore parfois, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c et lui pouvaient apprendre à former une véritable équipe. Bien sûr, ils travaillaient excessivement bien ensemble mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'une équipe était faite.

C'était un peu comme Noël.

Plus profond.

Et ça pouvait marcher, réalisa-t-il, en observant Carter donner une bourrade affectueuse à l'archéologue. Ca pouvait vraiment marcher.

_**Deuxième Noël**_

Post _Les esprits – _Pré _La Tock'ra ½._

Un léger tapotement sur la vitre de sa voiture lui fit lever les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone portable et elle sourit instinctivement à son supérieur, oubliant momentanément la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers sa famille.

Sans attendre qu'elle baisse la vitre ou sorte du véhicule, le Colonel fit le tour de la Volvo et s'installa sur le siège passager, soufflant sur ses mains et les frottant l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Janet vous ai laissé sortir avec juste un pull sur le dos. » remarqua Sam sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le militaire lui envoya un sourire innocent.

« Ca fait vingt minutes que vous êtes garée devant la maison. » répondit-il. « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un brave le froid pour vous secourir. »

Elle émit un bruit amusé sans se préoccuper de rectifier toute notion d'elle ayant besoin d'un chevalier en armure sur son cheval blanc. Elle avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt, au prix d'une expérience humiliante où deux hommes hilares se moquaient ouvertement d'elle et un autre levait un sourcil amusé, qu'ils ne lançaient ce genre de piques que pour la voir monter sur ses grands chevaux. De plus, le Colonel avait avoué après coup, à part, et avec beaucoup de balbutiements gênés qu'elle était un soldat plus que capable et un des meilleurs seconds qu'il ait eu le privilège de commander.

Le simple souvenir la faisait rougir de fierté.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Carter ? » demanda prudemment le militaire, désignant d'un geste du menton le portable qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le téléphone et y resta accroché un instant avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules. Elle se tortilla pour attraper son sac à main sur la banquette arrière et y laissa tomber l'engin, jurant qu'elle n'y toucherait pas de la journée. Après tout, Noël n'était pas fait pour seriner de vieilles rancœurs et bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas convaincue qu'accepter de passer le jour de fête chez Janet soit une bonne idée, au moins ça aurait le mérite de l'empêcher de penser. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle les autres membres de l'équipe avaient rapidement donné leur accord. Jack avait été le plus réticent mais à le voir là, aussi plein d'entrain que d'habitude, Sam se dit qu'un seul Noël passé hors d'un labo ou de son lit ne pouvait pas la tuer.

« Carter ? » insista son supérieur et Sam réalisa qu'elle avait gardé le silence un peu trop longtemps.

« C'est rien, mon Colonel. » répondit-elle. « Juste… »

Elle aurait probablement menti si elle n'avait pas croisé son regard à ce moment là. C'était nouveau. Cette propension qu'avait son cerveau à cesser de fonctionner quand leurs yeux s'accrochaient un petit moment de plus que nécessaire. Pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais curieusement pas une mauvaise non plus. Etrange.

« Juste ? » répéta-t-il, l'invitant à continuer.

Ce n'était pas un ordre pourtant. Il lui donnait très peu d'ordre et elle aimait ça chez lui. Il lui laissait prendre des décisions, s'y fiait et ne rectifiait que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Elle pouvait faire ses propres erreurs et en tirer les leçons qu'il fallait. Elle doutait même qu'il réalise combien il était bon pédagogue.

Elle lâcha un soupir et grimaça.

« Je n'arrive pas à avoir mon père, et Mark… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Mark est juste Mark. »

Il y avait assez de rancœur là dedans pour qu'il en déduise ce qu'il voulait mais ce ne fut pas sur son frère qu'il s'attacha.

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées tant il semblait doué pour deviner ce qui la contrariait.

« Votre père… » releva-t-il. « Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez en… _bons termes_, la dernière fois… »

Elle ne cacha pas son amusement un peu amer.

« Oh, dire que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes est un euphémisme, croyez-moi. » lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais le détachement apparent ne le trompa pas. « Je l'ai déçu et s'il y a une chose qu'il ne peut pas admettre de ses enfants, c'est qu'ils le déçoivent. »

« Vous l'avez… déçu. » répéta le Colonel avec incrédulité, ses mains s'emparant de l'écharpe qu'elle avait abandonnée dans la boite à gants ouverte et jouant avec les franges abimées. « Vous l'avez déçu. _Vous_. »

« Moi et Mark et nos choix de vies respectives. » confirma-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui soit à la hauteur de ses espérances et j'ai abandonné toute idée de parvenir à le rendre fier de moi. Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute manière. »

« Bien sûr que si, ça en a. » marmonna-t-il avant d'abandonner l'écharpe pour se tourner totalement vers elle et de planter son regard dans le sien. Il hésitait et Sam s'aperçut que sa respiration accélérait légèrement. Elle aurait probablement dû s'en inquiéter. Certainement, même.

« Carter. » reprit-il plus fermement, mais il était embarrassé, elle le voyait. Pour preuve, il détourna les yeux. « Que quelqu'un puisse être déçu par vous, c'est… Vous êtes… Vous… Ah, merde. »

Sans le vouloir, Sam sourit.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, mon Colonel. » jura-t-elle, lui offrant la possibilité de sortir de la voiture et d'oublier toute cette conversation. Son père était Général après tout et il ne devait pas être très à l'aise à l'idée de critiquer un Général. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose auxquelles Jack O'Neill s'attachait…

« Si. » corrigea-t-il fermement, en croisant à nouveau son regard. « Si, ça l'est. Carter, _Sam_, je suis désolé de dire ça mais si vous l'avez déçu, s'il n'est pas fier de vous, alors… alors, c'est un abruti. Vous êtes brillante, talentueuse et un putain de soldat. N'importe qui devrait être fier de vous avoir pour fille, ou sœur d'ailleurs, et pour ce que ça vaut, moi je le suis. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, analysant ses paroles sans parvenir à sourire.

« Merci. » répondit-elle. « C'est… euh… »

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire qu'il la considérait comme une fille ou comme une sœur ?

« Réconfortant. » parvint-elle à cracher sans réussir à maîtriser la déception qui explosait dans sa poitrine et était, nul doute, visible sur son visage.

Les yeux du Colonel s'écarquillèrent de façon assez comique et il secoua brusquement la tête.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas sorti comme il fallait, Carter. » déclara-t-il mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'écouter disserter sur pourquoi elle n'était qu'une bonne camarade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas.

« Non, c'est… » coupa-t-elle. « C'est… bien de savoir que… »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air tellement déçue ? Même sa _voix_ semblait déçue…

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam, je ne vous vois pas comme une sœur et encore moins comme une fille ! »

Ca sembla lui échapper et ça eut le mérite de mettre un terme aux balbutiements de Sam. Ceci dit, la question que sa correction entrainait semblait planer bruyamment dans le silence tendue qui régnait dans l'habitacle étroit de la Volvo.

Comment la voyait-il alors ?

Ils étaient en terrain dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Elle sentait le regard du Colonel parcourir son visage, chercher ses yeux, mais Sam prit grand soin de fixer son volant sans détourner la tête. La tension grimpa d'un cran et elle sut, instinctivement, qu'aucun d'eux ne se déciderait à quitter la voiture le premier. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait possible pour réduire la gêne qui s'installait. Elle changea le sujet.

Et finit par avouer ce qui la troublait en premier lieu et auquel elle avait juré de ne plus penser aujourd'hui.

« Il a un cancer. C'est assez grave, apparemment. »

« Je suis désolé. » répondit le Colonel, serrant brièvement sa main dans un geste impulsif qu'il sembla regretter immédiatement.

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

« Il va mourir. » explicita-t-elle bien qu'il n'y ait aucun besoin de le faire, mais elle n'avait encore jamais prononcé cette vérité à voix haute, même quand elle avait prévenu Mark, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle les balaya d'un revers de main rageur. « Il va mourir et il ne prend pas mes appels. Il refuse de me parler pour me punir. Et… Et c'est injuste. »

A un autre moment, il lui aurait peut-être fait remarquer que le monde était injuste. Là, il se contenta de tendre un bras et de lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

« Venez là, Carter. »

Elle se fondit dans ses bras avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Le levier de vitesse lui rentrait dans le ventre, la position était des plus inconfortables et pourtant, pendant les quelques dizaines de secondes que dura l'étreinte, Sam se sentit bien. En sécurité, comprise, aimée même.

Ca aussi elle aurait probablement dû s'en inquiéter.

Elle s'écarta et s'essuya les yeux, gênée.

« Désolée, mon Colonel. » s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement.

« On est amis, Sam. » contra-t-il, en se raclant la gorge. « Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de ce genre de choses. Si vous voulez. Daniel serait probablement plus doué mais… »

« Merci. » coupa-t-elle.

A nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et cette fois-ci, Sam oublia presque de respirer. Elle aurait juré que leurs visages se rapprochaient mais brusquement le Colonel tourna la tête et se racla la gorge, désignant d'un geste le porche de Janet.

« Ah, voilà la cavalerie. » lança-t-il dans une tentative de bonne humeur qui tomba un peu à plat.

Par réflexe, Sam regarda vers la maison et explosa de rire à la vue de Teal'c qui les observait du seuil.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se remettre de son fou rire et il fallait dire que la fierté évidente de Jack quant à ce qui était visiblement son idée n'aidait pas.

« Cassie est un peu grande pour croire au Père Noël. » remarqua-t-elle entre deux inspirations sifflantes.

« Vraiment ? » feignit-il l'étonnement. « Ca l'a beaucoup fait rire en tout cas… »

Ca, elle voulait bien le croire.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à Teal'c, habillé de rouge bordé de fourrure blanche, un faux ventre lui donnant plus l'aspect d'une femme enceinte que d'un vieux bonhomme bedonnant, un chapeau à grelot perché sur le sommet du crâne et la barbe blanche collée sur son visage si sérieux… Ce fut la barbe qui causa à nouveau sa perte. Le fou rire monta, incontrôlable.

« Joyeux Noël, Sam. » souhaita Jack, avec un sourire.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut exactement ça. Un joyeux Noël.

_**Troisième Noël**_

Post _Le crâne de cristal - _ Pré _ Némésis ½_

« Comment l'a-t-il pris ? » demanda Jack quand Carter repassa le seuil de la petite chambre de Teal'c, piochant sans gêne dans l'énorme bol de pop corn qu'ils avaient volé dans les réserves puis rusé pour préparer.

« Pas aussi mal que je l'aurais cru. » répondit la jeune femme, en prenant une poignée du maïs soufflé. « Où sont les autres ? »

Jack l'étudia discrètement, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait ou pas. Depuis que Jacob avait fait la paix avec Mark, Carter avait fait pas mal d'aller-retour à San Diego dans le but d'améliorer les relations avec son frère. Le fait est qu'elle aurait été à bord d'un avion si une tempête de neige n'avait pas annulé tous les vols. La dite tempête de neige les avait aussi tous retenus à la base mais ce n'était pas un point qui peinait Jack, au contraire.

Teal'c et lui avaient de toute manière prévu de passer la soirée devant tous les films que le Jaffa voulait voir. Que Carter et Daniel restent était un plus. Un énorme plus.

L'amitié qui unissait les membres de l'équipe avait été mise à mal cette année. La Carter alternée, Edora, l'histoire avec le NID… Jack avait l'impression d'avoir un peu trop tiré sur la corde. Principalement avec la scientifique. Daniel… Daniel lui pardonnerait avec le temps, il avait déjà commencé. Mais Carter… Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle admette être en colère en premier lieu.

Après son saut dans la réalité alternée, il avait compris tout seul pourquoi elle l'avait évité pendant une semaine. Par gêne mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle était furieuse. Jalouse, peut-être. Probablement. Il n'aimait pas aller par là. Ca lui rappelait trop ce que lui avait éprouvé en la voyant flirter avec Narim. Enfin, il appelait ça flirter. Teal'c avait eu l'air de trouver ça excessif quand il lui en avait fait la remarque.

Edora. Edora était différent. Il avait fallu que Janet le prenne en privé et use de son droit de le dépasser dans la hiérarchie en tant qu'officier médical en chef pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Obliger Carter à se tuer à la tâche puis se détourner sans un merci. Il avait réalisé bien que le Doc n'en ait rien dit que son second avait probablement craqué lors de son check-up et explosé en larmes que sa meilleure amie avait dû patiemment essuyer.

Mais Carter n'avait rien dit. Rien de rien.

Et si on lui avait demandé, Jack aurait supposé que le problème était plus Laira que son attitude.

Le NID. L'infiltration avait endommagé la confiance que Daniel avait pour lui mais ils travaillaient là-dessus. Il avait pris soin de rester loin de Carter, de la snober plutôt que de l'insulter… Mais visiblement, et toujours d'après les grondements désapprobateurs de Janet, choisir Edora comme point de chute avait été une mauvaise idée. Une claque monumentale sur le visage de la scientifique.

Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Carter faisait comme si tout allait bien même si rien n'allait.

Il était trop proche d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche. Il avait réalisé ça sur Edora quand il s'était surpris à penser à elle presque tous les soirs. Au début, il avait cru qu'il résistait aux avances de Laira parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment puis, petit à petit, il avait compris qu'il se dérobait parce qu'il se sentait engagé vis-à-vis de Carter. La révélation lui était venue un soir, comme ça. Il était amoureux de Carter. Il aimait Carter. Et ça l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il avait laissé faire Laira, qu'il avait cessé de donner des excuses.

Le fait que ça se soit produit la veille de l'arrivée de Teal'c était une très mauvaise coïncidence.

Il s'en était voulu dès qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là, Laira blottie contre lui. Il s'était dégouté. Dégouté de s'être servi d'une femme qui avait été adorable envers lui pour oublier une autre qu'il avait la sensation de tromper. Mais le mal était fait. Et en partant, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire comme si Laira n'avait jamais rien été pour lui…

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Secouant la tête, il avala une nouvelle poignée de pop corn.

« Euh… Daniel est au téléphone avec Hammond et Teal'c est parti voler tout ce que le mess compte de sodas et de boissons autres que de l'eau. » répondit-il finalement.

« Le Général a réussi à rentrer chez lui ? » s'enquit-elle tout en passant en revue la sélection de films qu'avait choisis Teal'c. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tomba sur plusieurs comédies romantiques. Jack ne commenta pas. Au fond, le Jaffa était un grand sensible ou alors il avait très mauvais goût en matière de cinéma.

« Oui. » confirma-t-il. « Tessa et Kate étaient ravies. »

« Tant mieux. » Un sourire sincère joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et Jack se retrouva à fixer sa bouche. « C'était important pour lui d'être avec sa famille. »

Elle lisait le résumé d'un des films, à l'arrière de la jaquette, et ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

« Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu aller chez Mark. » offrit-il. « Je sais que ça comptait pour vous. »

Carter quitta brièvement le boitier des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« L'année prochaine. »

Sauf que l'année prochaine ils pourraient être morts ou emprisonnés quelque part comme ça arrivait si souvent. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire.

Un silence tomba entre eux mais il n'avait rien de confortable et Jack commença à se demander où étaient passés les autres.

« Des nouvelles de votre père ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui semblait monter. Elle était en colère après lui et Jack commençait à trouver ça énervant qu'elle refuse d'affronter le problème en face. Il ne l'avait jamais remise à sa place parce qu'elle osait dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'aurait rien eu contre une bonne dispute qui leur aurait permis de reprendre sur des bases saines.

Seulement, il avait sous-estimé Carter.

Elle n'était pas du genre à enfouir la tête dans le sable.

« Ca vous intéresse vraiment, mon Colonel ? » lança-t-elle sur un ton parfaitement poli.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Elle le jaugea une seconde d'une façon qui lui aurait donné le droit de la rabrouer puis endossa un air neutre qui l'irrita davantage encore.

« Rien, Monsieur. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Juste que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas posé ce genre de question. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. Parce qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Il s'était tellement appliqué à se distancier d'elle qu'il avait oublié de se comporter en ami.

« Je… suis désolé. » lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Elle l'observa une seconde puis détourna les yeux.

« Très bien, mon Colonel. »

Froid et sec.

« Ca n'a pas l'air très bien, Carter. » contra-t-il avec impatience. « Que voulez-vous ? Que je me mette à genoux et vous supplie de me pardonner parce que je n'ai pas été aux petits soins pour vous ces derniers temps ? »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui renvoya fut plus éloquent que toutes les tirades indignées qu'elle aurait pu formuler.

Jack soupira.

« D'accord, Carter. » capitula-t-il. « Je n'ai pas été un très bon ami, ces derniers mois, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais, connaissant Carter, c'était une réponse en soi.

« Je suis désolé. » réitéra-t-il et vraiment, elle était la seule personne envers qui il consentait à s'excuser autant de fois d'affilé. « Pour tout. »

Elle sembla hésiter puis força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ok. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suis désolée aussi, mon Colonel. »

Et comme si l'affaire était close, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, s'empara du bol de pop corn et se servit copieusement. Jack attendit quelques secondes, craignant le piège, puis osa se racler la gorge.

« Tout va bien, alors ? » tenta-t-il.

« C'est Noël. » déclara-t-elle. « On est censé pardonner à Noël, non ? »

La logique n'avait pas de faille. Et, se remémora-t-il, c'était Carter et pas Sara. Carter était beaucoup plus tolérante que la plupart des femmes. Dans la limite du raisonnable.

« Cool. » commenta-t-il, en lui volant une poignée de pop corn. « Alors, combien de navets Teal'c a-t-il choisis ? »

« Beaucoup trop. » répondit-t-elle au moment où Daniel poussait la porte de la chambre et se laissait tomber sur le lit.

« Teal'c arrive. » annonça-t-il. « Et il a dit que Cassie avait recommandé _chacun_ des films de ce soir. »

Jack grogna et Carter grimaça mais tous cachèrent leur manque d'enthousiasme quand le Jaffa débarqua, les bras pleins de canettes diverses obtenues en toute illégalité.

« Joyeux Noël, les gars. » lança Carter non sans amusement, quand le générique de _Lolita malgré moi_ commença à défiler sur l'écran.

Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard par-dessus le guerrier qui fixait la petite télé.

« Joyeux Noël ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Et malgré le pauvre choix de films ou peut-être grâce à ça, ce _fut_ joyeux.

_**Quatrième Noël**_

Post _Réaction en chaine – _Pré _2010_

Sam remonta aussi discrètement que possible le couloir silencieux, redoublant de prudence en passant devant la chambre d'amis où logeait son père, et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine encombrée de Mark, prenant soin de refermer la porte dans son dos. Elle posa son fourre-tout sur la table et grimpa sur le comptoir de façon à voir la neige tomber à l'extérieur.

Elle doutait que qui que ce soit dans la maison dorme déjà, à l'exception bien sûr des deux enfants qui attendaient le Père Noël et elle patienta de longues minutes pour s'assurer que personne ne la dérangerait. Les cadeaux étaient sous le sapin, les 'preuves' de la présence de rennes et d'un bonhomme en rouge habilement disposées… Mark et Emily n'avaient pas de raison de quitter leur chambre. Jacob n'en avait pas davantage.

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, Sam céda à la tentation et appuya sur la première touche de son portable. Le numéro mémorisé se connecta immédiatement.

« _Hey, Carter_. » lança le Colonel à l'autre bout du fil.

Il semblait content de l'entendre et Sam se surprit à sourire. Les choses étaient un peu bizarres entre eux récemment. Mais curieusement ce n'était pas un bizarre gênant. Plutôt un bizarre flirtons honteusement l'un avec l'autre dès que cela est possible. Le test Zatarc avait été embarrassant. Très embarrassant. Mais le jeu auquel ils se livraient… Pas tant que ça.

« Je me demandais à quel point Daniel était soul, Monsieur… » lança la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur la neige qui tombait à petits flocons, parant la nuit d'un manteau blanc.

« _Il est ivre mort._ » répondit le militaire avec amusement, mais le temps qu'il mettait à prononcer certains mots lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul. « _Teal'c a pris une gorgée de bière. Il n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Vous me manquez beaucoup, au moins, même soule vous pouvez tenir une conversation_. »

Les protestations de Daniel dans le fond la firent sourire davantage encore.

« Je suis contente de savoir que ma résistance à l'alcool vous manque, mon Colonel. » répliqua-t-elle, amusée. « C'est très flatteur. »

« _Allons, Sam_… » contra son supérieur et rien qu'à sa voix, elle sut qu'il souriait lui aussi. « _Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas tout ce qui me manque_… »

« Vraiment ? » feignit-elle de s'étonner.

Mais toute réponse qu'il aurait pu faire fut coupée par les cris de Daniel qui voulait absolument lui parler.

« _Je mets le haut-parleur, Carter_. » annonça le Colonel par-dessus les plaintes de l'archéologue.

« _Sam_ _!_ » s'exclama Daniel, de la voix geignarde qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était totalement soul. « _Jack m'a forcé à boire un truc vert qui est sûrement illégal et maintenant je me sens mal ! _»

« _Je vous avais dit de rester à la bière, Danny._ » protesta le Colonel. « _Pas vrai, Teal'c_ ? »

« _En effet_. » offrit le Jaffa, d'un ton un peu éteint. La gorgée de bière ne devait pas lui avoir réussi… Et elle avait raté ça…

« _Comment c'est à San Diego_ _?_ » demanda l'archéologue, coupant la parole à Jack.

« C'est… » commença-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. Le mot qui lui venait en tête était différent. C'était différent. Différent des Noëls d'avant l'accident. Différent des Noëls de son enfance. Différent des Noëls solitaires passés à travailler ou à se morfondre. Différent des trois Noëls qui avaient précédé. Pas décevant, non… Mais différent.

« _Tout va bien, Carter ?_ » s'enquit le Colonel, ayant sans doute perçu l'incertitude dans sa voix. « _On peut venir vous chercher à l'aéroport si vous voulez rentrer plus tôt. _»

C'était… Jack O'Neill n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié d'être qualifié d'adorable, alors elle coupa net son train de pensées.

« Merci, mon Colonel, mais tout se passe bien. » refusa-t-elle.

« _Vraiment ?_ » insista le militaire.

« Vraiment. » lui assura-t-elle et c'était la vérité. Mark et elle parvenaient à converser de façon civilisée maintenant. « C'est juste que… »

« _On vous manque !_ » compléta Daniel avec beaucoup trop de joie de vivre. « _Hein, qu'on vous manque ? _»

Elle ne chercha pas à retenir son rire mais s'efforça de continuer à parler bas pour ne pas être repérée. Attrapée au téléphone à cette heure tardive, ça ne ferait que soulever des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

« Oui. » admit-elle. « Vous me manquez. »

« _Vous nous manquez aussi, Carter. C'est beaucoup moins drôle sans vous._ » répondit le Colonel au moment où Daniel frappait quelque chose, probablement la table basse, provoquant un cliquetis de verre.

« _Je vous avais dit qu'on lui manquait_ _! _» triompha l'archéologue. « _Teal'c, je ne l'avais pas _dit_ qu'on lui manquait ?_ »

« _En effet, Major Carter. _» confirma Teal'c. « _Daniel Jackson a maintes fois répété cette hypothèse durant la soirée pour consoler O'Neill._ »

« _Consoler O'Neill ?_ » répéta le Colonel, manquant s'étouffer d'indignation. _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé ! Vous êtes soul, Teal'c, fermez-la_. »

« _Hey ! Teal'c n'est pas soul !_ » protesta Daniel. « _Dites-lui, Teal'c !_ »

« _Oh, vous, taisez-vous_. » rétorqua Jack. « _Vous ne tenez même pas debout !_ »

« _Bien sûr que je tiens debout ! _» jura l'archéologue.

Le bruit de chute qui suivit était sans doute Daniel s'étalant royalement parce que le rire grave de Teal'c résonna, couvrant à peine celui du Colonel. Qu'avaient-ils bu ?

« On se calme, les garçons. » ordonna-t-elle et le vacarme qui régnait à l'autre bout du fil s'éteignit immédiatement. Comme toujours quand ils étaient ivres, ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Et non, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à en tirer profit.

« _La tradition veut que nous ouvrions les présents. _» remarqua Teal'c.

« Je vais vous laisser. » déclara Sam, à regret.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » s'étonna le Colonel. « _Sortez les vôtres et ouvrez les, ce sera comme si on était tous ensemble._ »

Son regard tomba sur le fourre-tout qu'elle avait posé sur la table et elle sauta du comptoir pour aller s'asseoir à la table de façon plus civilisée.

« Ils sont devant moi. » répondit-elle en ouvrant le sac et en extirpant trois paquets de tailles et de formes différentes.

« _Alors, on ouvre !_ » lança Daniel, plus excité qu'un gosse.

Elle écouta les bruits de papiers déchiré avec enthousiasme à l'autre bout de la ligne, s'amusant des diverses exclamations et acceptant les remerciements dans un rire. Elle déballa ses propres paquets avec intérêt mais pris soin de garder le cadeau du Colonel pour la fin. Quelque chose dans le petit cube maladroitement enveloppé de bleu électrique lui tordait les entrailles.

Finalement, pendant que Teal'c se renseignait sur les dvds de Star Wars qu'elle lui avait offert, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ôta lentement le papier, découvrant sans réelle surprise un écrin de velours rouge. De petite taille. Très petite taille. Elle doutait qu'il y ait des boucles d'oreilles là dedans.

Retenant son souffle, elle bascula le couvercle et découvrit…

Que l'écrin était tapissé de blanc à l'intérieur. Mis à part ça, il était vide.

« Mon Colonel ? » lança-t-elle malgré elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien à quoi il jouait. Il lui offrait un écrin de bague vide ? Comment était-elle censée le prendre.

« _J'ai gardé l'autre partie du… cadeau._ » expliqua immédiatement le militaire, une incertitude palpable dans sa voix chassant les accents de l'alcool. « _Pour… un jour. Peut-être. C'était idiot. J'ai juste pensé que… _»

« C'est… parfait. » coupa-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre pour lutter contre la nervosité qui papillonnait dans son ventre. « Comme… une promesse. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Daniel demanda à Teal'c de quoi ils pouvaient bien être en train de parler, puis le Colonel reprit.

« _Oui, une promesse_. » confirma-t-il doucement. Si bas qu'elle manqua presque l'entendre. « _Une promesse qui nous attendra au bout de la route._ »

Aussi longue soit-elle.

Eprouvant soudain une brusque envie d'éclater en sanglots, Sam se força à respirer lentement.

« Joyeux Noël. » murmura-t-elle, trop émue pour parler plus distinctement.

Au-delà de la cacophonie des vœux de Daniel et Teal'c, ce fut la réponse émise sur le même timbre que la sienne qui resta avec elle pendant qu'elle fermait son téléphone, remballait ses affaires, et retournait se coucher, un écrin rouge précieusement serré dans la paume.

_Joyeux Noël, Carter…_

_**Cinquième Noël**_

Post _La Sentinelle – _Pré _Zénith_

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, lâchez ce foutu rapport ! » rugit Jack en débarquant de la cuisine, coupant avec efficacité le monologue de l'archéologue. Il déposa le plateau couvert de bols remplis de chips et d'apéritifs divers et accueillit avec un sourire le regard reconnaissant de Carter.

« Mais, Jack, cette mission sur Colona pourrait être décisive. » protesta Daniel. « D'après ce que ce type… Jonas a dit à travers le MALP, Colona pourrait… »

« La mission pourra attendre encore quarante-huit heures, Daniel. » coupa fermement Jack. « Carter n'est pas restée à Springs pour vous entendre radoter. »

Le Major dissimula son sourire en croquant dans un toast.

« Sam adore discuter avec moi. » contra Daniel avec virulence. « Ca ne la dérange pas du tout. Pas vrai, Sam ? »

Timing diplomatiquement parfait. Elle fut incapable de répondre parce qu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

« Oui, eh bien, je dis que ça suffit, un point c'est tout. » déclara-t-il, en collant une bière décapsulée entre les mains de son coéquipier. « Dépêchez-vous de vous enivrer qu'on puisse commencer à rire. »

Daniel ouvrit la bouche avec indignation mais ce fut Carter qui parla la première.

« Mon Colonel. » reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

Jack pivota vers elle et leva les sourcils.

« Alors, _maintenant_, vous prenez parti ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête sans cacher son rire.

« O'Neill. » appela Teal'c de la cuisine. « Quelle est la localisation de votre shaker ? »

« Quelle est la localisation de mon shaker ? » répéta bêtement Jack, cherchant le regard de la jeune femme, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose était un peu trop compliqué pour lui.

« Je vous avais dit que le laisser se charger des boissons, après lui avoir fait regarder ce film, n'était pas une bonne idée. » remarqua tranquillement Carter.

« Pourquoi se servir d'un shaker de toute manière ? » s'enquit Daniel, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Sa question fut suivit d'un bruit tonitruant de casseroles s'entrechoquant. Jack grimaça et s'élança au secours de ses instruments de cuisine trop peu nombreux.

Deux longues heures et de nombreux fou rires plus tard, ils avaient assez mangé et bu pour se contenter de rester sagement avachis sur leur canapé et fauteuils respectifs. Jack les observa tour à tour et mesura avec plus de précision que jamais le chemin parcouru.

Il y avait Teal'c, tout d'abord, qui non content de désormais savoir utiliser la grande majorité des technologies terriennes, avait développé un sens de l'humour et maîtrisait un peu trop l'ironie au goût de Jack.

Daniel, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu et il en avait eu pas mal en son temps. C'était probablement lui qui avait le plus évolué au fil des ans. Graduellement, il avait oublié ses idées de pacifiste convaincu. Bien entendu, sa première réponse n'était jamais ni les armes, ni la violence mais il avait finalement compris que l'armée était là pour une raison. La perte de Sha'Re avait été dure mais il s'en était remis, en était sorti plus fort, endurci.

Et puis, il y avait Carter. Carter qui avait progressivement cessé de se tenir sur la défensive pour devenir une amie proche et un peu plus que ça même s'il refusait de se l'avouer la plupart du temps. Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas un sujet de discussion mais ça n'empêchait pas le lien qui les unissait tous les deux d'être des plus précieux.

« Vous vous souvenez de notre premier Noël en tant qu'équipe ? » demanda soudain Daniel, brisant le silence confortable qui était tombé sur le groupe.

Jack ne chercha pas à retenir son expression dédaigneuse.

« Une prison miteuse de plus. » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Je crois me rappeler que les accommodations n'étaient pas des plus dérangeantes, O'Neill. » atténua Teal'c.

« Au moins, ce n'était pas une mine. » renchérit Carter en haussant les épaules.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui renier ce point là, les mines étaient les pires.

« Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment là que j'apprendrai à apprécier Noël, je vous aurai traité de fou. » continua Daniel, suivant sa ligne de pensée originelle.

« Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment que j'apprendrai à vous apprécier, _vous_, je vous aurai traité de fou. » répliqua Jack, soucieux d'alléger l'ambiance qui devenait un peu trop sérieuse à son goût.

« Jack. » gronda l'archéologue avec mécontentement. « J'essaye de dire quelque chose, là. »

« Eh bien, on attend, Daniel. » soupira Jack, comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à changer le sujet. Son coéquipier avait trop bu pour ça. « Crachez le morceau sentimental et finissons en. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Carter gloussait dans son verre. Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire… » reprit Daniel.

« Et échoue lamentablement. » coupa Jack dans un marmonnement.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire… » répéta l'archéologue avec un coup d'œil noir pour son meilleur ami. « C'est que vous êtes comme une famille pour moi. Voilà. Maintenant vous pouvez vous moquer tout ce que vous voulez, Jack. »

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de plaisanter sur ce point parce que c'était trop vrai.

« Evidemment qu'on est une famille. » commenta-t-il nonchalamment en descendant le reste de sa bière d'une lampée pour se donner une contenance. « On est une équipe. »

« Le sang mêlé au combat fait des hommes des frères. » déclara Teal'c avec gravité.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Carter, attendant qu'elle confirme ce qu'ils savaient tous au plus profond. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou le reflet du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, mais il avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient humides. Elle se racla la gorge avec embarras.

« Bande de fillettes. » marmonna-t-elle et le choix de l'insulte prouvait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses grands discours féministes auprès d'eux.

Daniel lui sourit gentiment, captant aussi bien que Teal'c et lui l'affection sous-jacente.

« Nous aussi on vous aime, Sam. » rétorqua l'archéologue avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. « Certains plus que d'autres mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires alors je ne le dirai pas… »

Carter visait extrêmement bien et le coussin que Daniel reçut en plein visage le fit efficacement taire. Après cette petite vengeance, elle leva sa bouteille de bière en un toast.

« A nos Noël. » offrit-elle et ils levèrent tous leurs bouteilles, faisant s'entrechoquer les goulots dans un tintement cristallin.

« Passés et futurs. » rajouta Daniel.

« Qu'ils soient nombreux. » souhaita Teal'c.

« A nous quatre. » termina Jack.

_**Sixième Noël**_

Post _Paradis Perdu – _Pré _Métamorphoses_

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Monsieur ? » insista Sam, sans parvenir à calmer son anxiété. Ils n'auraient jamais dû culpabiliser Janet afin qu'elle les autorise à passer la soirée à l'infirmerie. Elle avait décrété que le Colonel avait besoin de repos et c'était plus que visiblement vrai. L'homme avait l'air exténué et peinait à rester éveillé.

« C'est la tradition, Carter. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé que démentait le sourire rassurant qu'il lui décernait fièrement. « Quelqu'un doit être soul pour Noël. Et comme je ne peux pas l'être moi-même… »

« Evitez de me rappeler le nombre de règlement qu'on enfreint à l'instant, mon Colonel. » grinça-t-elle en retour, jetant un coup d'œil à Jonas qui examinait sa bière avec un énorme sourire. Il supportait aussi peu l'alcool que Daniel.

« Je pense qu'il serait sage de limiter votre consommation de boissons alcoolisées, Jonas Quinn. » observa Teal'c avec raison.

Mais Sam était à des milles du débat qui opposait Jonas au Jaffa.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse vraiment, Carter ? » demanda soudain Jack, plus bas. Elle était certaine que Jonas n'avait rien entendu et Teal'c avait assez de tact pour faire comme si de rien était et occuper leur coéquipier.

« L'année dernière Daniel était là. » murmura-t-elle simplement. Et il ne l'était plus. Or, ils avaient failli perdre le Colonel, merci à cet abruti de Maybourne. Pendant d'affreuses semaines, elle avait cru l'avoir définitivement perdu et sans le soutien de Teal'c…

« Ah. » lâcha le militaire sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

« Vous avez failli rater Noël. » continua-t-elle.

« Je m'en serai remis. » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, dans une grimace.

« Pas moi. » rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement, s'attirant un regard compatissant de la part de Teal'c.

« Carter. » gronda-t-il à moitié.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avertissement. Le terrain était dangereux, elle savait. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Je n'aurai pas supporté que… vous ne soyez pas là pour Noël. » déclara-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle souhaitait qu'il ait remarqué sa légère hésitation ou pas. Cependant, il dut comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait parce qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que Jonas et Teal'c ne leur prêtaient aucune attention et attrapa brièvement sa main.

« Carter, je serais _toujours_ là pour Noël. » affirma-t-il avec tant de confiance qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le croire.

« Daniel aussi croyait ça, Monsieur. » répliqua-t-elle, le souvenir de l'année dernière presque oppressant. Ils avaient tous été persuadés qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour très longtemps, que leur bonne étoile ne leur ferait pas défaut…

« Oui, mais moi je ne pars jamais sans dire au revoir, Sam. » contra-t-il doucement. « Et Daniel voulait… continuer. Moi, je suis très bien où je suis. »

Il captura son regard et le retint assez longtemps pour être certain qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle avait compris.

Il avait décidé de se battre pour rester en vie parce que…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas terminer de formuler cette idée là. Même en pensée.

« J'ai l'impression que Noël a retrouvé son vrai sens depuis qu'on forme SG1. » avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Vous avez toujours été plus brillante que moi, Carter. » plaisanta-t-il. « Il va falloir vous expliquer. »

Elle soupira tout en observant Jonas exposer bruyamment – et toujours avec son insupportable joie de vivre – à Teal'c les raisons pour lesquelles il avait le droit de boire autant qu'il voulait.

« C'est un temps pour la famille. » répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Un temps pour les gens qu'on aime. »

Son regard revint croiser le sien et à cette seconde précise, tous les doutes qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur la réciprocité de ce qu'elle éprouvait furent balayés par la chaleur et la tendresse qui brillaient dans les yeux chocolat de son supérieur.

« On est une famille. » murmura-t-il. « Daniel reviendra, et tout ira bien. On s'en sortira, Carter, vous verrez. »

Il y avait tant de foi dans ses paroles…

Parfois, elle avait du mal à se lever le matin. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi continuer, pourquoi se battre. Les temps étaient tellement sombres… Pour chaque Goa'uld qu'ils tuaient, trois autres se levaient. Et avec la disparition de Daniel…

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » demanda-t-elle. « On pourrait tous mourir demain. Vous avez failli mourir, il y a trois jours. »

« On peut mourir en traversant la rue, Carter. » répliqua-t-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Cliché. Il n'y a que vous pour me faire utiliser des clichés. »

Elle sourit malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation très enjouée, Major. » commenta-t-il. « On doit être enjoué le jour de Noël. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas boire à cause des médicaments et vous m'avez interdit de boire pour que je sois solidaire. » riposta-t-elle. « Ai-je l'air d'être d'un naturel enjoué, Monsieur ? »

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Jack.

« C'est ma réplique ça, Dorothy.» botta-t-il en touche. « Avalez votre lait de poule gracieusement offert par l'infirmerie. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la coupe de plastique depuis longtemps oubliée dans sa main et elle ne put retenir une grimace involontaire.

« Ouais. » commenta le Colonel. « C'est exactement ce que j'en pense. »

Avec la même expression de dégout, il reposa sa tasse sur la table de nuit, sans se troubler quand le plastique se gondola et que le liquide blanchâtre se répandit tout autour. Sam l'imita avec un peu plus de prudence, secouant la main quand le lait de poule lui trempa les doigts.

« Je jure que ce truc sert uniquement à rendre les gens malades. » continua le militaire. « C'est une conspiration. »

« Sans doute orchestrée par l'infirmière… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? La rouquine ? » demanda Sam d'un ton qui n'était pas tout à fait amusé. Le manège de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé et le Colonel avait toujours eu un faible pour les rousses.

Non pas qu'elle ait une quelconque raison de remarquer ce genre de choses…

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. » protesta le militaire en se raclant la gorge.

Sam se contenta de le fixer avec un sourcil levé, imitant parfaitement l'expression du Jaffa qui écoutait toujours, et avec une impatience grandissante, les revendications de Jonas.

« Vous savez que je pourrai considérer ça comme de l'insubordination ? » plaida le Colonel, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Estimant que c'était une réponse comme une autre, Sam détourna la tête. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste et la rouquine lui tournait autour. Et apparemment, il n'y était pas insensible. Parfait. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas grave. Ca ne la regardait pas.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle décida que les deux heures que leur avait accordées Janet étaient largement dépassées. Elle était déjà à moitié debout quand la main de son supérieur emprisonna son poignet, la surprenant si efficacement qu'elle se rassit immédiatement.

Le Colonel jeta un nouveau regard nerveux à leurs coéquipiers puis se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Sam commençait à se demander si elle ne devait pas en parler à Janet, peut-être qu'il avait une angine, ce qui ralentirait certainement son rétablissement dans la mesure où il ne s'en plaindrait jamais.

« Carter, les médicaments qu'ils me donnent sont _très_ forts. » déclara-t-il.

Etonnée, Sam inclina la tête.

« Vous n'êtes même plus sous morphine, mon Colonel. » remarqua-t-elle. « Vous avez mal ? Vous voulez que je leur demande d'augmenter la dose ? »

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Carter. Faites marcher votre intelligence supérieure. » grinça-t-il. « Je suis sous médicament. On ne peut pas dire que je sache vraiment ce que je dis, n'est ce pas ? »

Cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes cohérent, mon Colonel. » contra-t-elle, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Carter. » gronda-t-il carrément. « Si je vous disais que je préfère une blonde en particulier à toutes les rousses de la galaxie, on ne pourrait pas m'en tenir rigueur parce que je suis drogué, compris ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais… Oh. »

« Oui. » répéta-t-il, amusé. « Oh. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par l'arrivée du médecin de garde, peu ravi de voir tout ce monde autour d'un patient et encore moins de voir les cadavres de bouteilles de bières. Teal'c entreprit immédiatement d'expliquer au docteur en question pourquoi il serait fort peu opportun de faire un rapport et Sam jugea qu'une retraite rapide était à l'ordre du jour.

« Joyeux Noël, mon Colonel. » souffla-t-elle avant d'entraîner Jonas loin des regards noirs du médecin.

« Joyeux Noël. » répondit-il un peu tard, mais elle l'entendit quand même et lui jeta un sourire avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pourtant. Un qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

_**Septième Noël**_

Post _Le voyage intérieur – _Pré _Dangereuse Alliance_

Sam posa son soda sur la table basse et profita de la dispute amicale entre Daniel et le Colonel pour s'esquiver. La soirée touchait à son terme, ils étaient tous les deux bien éméchés et étant donné qu'elle avait souffert d'un traumatisme crânien une semaine à peine auparavant et qu'en conséquence elle n'avait pas le droit de boire, elle supportait assez mal leurs chamailleries.

Elle était stressée, angoissée en permanence. Janet lui avait proposé de consulter McKenzie et c'était dire à quel point elle se sentait mal, elle avait presque accepté. Presque. Mais elle n'avait jamais été trop fan des psys. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien et appartenant à l'armée, aucun d'eux ne la consolerait gentiment sur sa vie sentimentale désastreuse.

Elle rêvait toutes les nuits des hallucinations qu'elle avait eues sur le Prométhée. Grace, d'abord, dont l'identité refusait de se révéler à elle bien qu'elle soit consciente de savoir, au plus profond de son être, qui était la petite fille. Et Jack, enfin. L'intermède avec Jack hantait ses moments de repos et quelque uns de ses moments de conscience aussi.

Plus elle y repensait et plus elle était perdue. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Une hallucination dont elle n'aurait pas dû prendre les conseils en compte mais… Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir vivre sans le genre d'affection, d'amour qu'elle voulait de Jack. Et peut-être que ni son père ni le Colonel avaient eu tort. Elle se servait de Jack comme d'une ceinture de sécurité. La certitude que quelqu'un attendait pour elle sans prendre aucun risque d'être blessée.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

La promesse tacite qu'il lui avait faite datait de trois ans aujourd'hui et il n'y avait aucune lueur d'espoir pour éclairer leur route. Rien qui n'indiquait qu'ils vaincraient bientôt et qu'ils pourraient avoir tout ce qu'ils avaient mis entre parenthèses. Peut-être ne ressentait-il plus rien pour elle d'ailleurs… Sûrement. Elle était sans doute redevenue depuis longtemps l'amie qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Le cœur serré, elle monta l'escalier et se glissa le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son supérieur. Une fois là, elle ferma la porte dans son dos, calculant qu'elle avait quelques minutes avant qu'un de ses équipiers ne se lance à sa recherche. Il ne serait pas bon que l'un d'eux la trouve là de toute manière.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha du lit, attrapa son sac à main et ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. L'écrin rouge se nicha dans sa paume avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Le velours était un peu râpé par endroit, conséquence des trop nombreuses fois où elle s'était endormie en le tenant dans la main comme un bouclier. Comme un espoir.

Refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa l'écrin. Sa promesse. Ce n'était pas juste, se répéta-t-elle. Pas juste de le retenir quand il voulait certainement partir. Pas juste.

Mais dans cette pièce, enveloppée par son odeur, c'était plus dur que jamais de se résoudre à dire au revoir. Il le fallait pourtant.

L'hallucination l'avait bien dit.

Il refuserait de la laisser démissionner et il ne pouvait pas partir lui-même pour le moment. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Mais elle… Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aime comme la femme qu'elle était. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, qu'importe combien son être se révoltait à l'idée. Son horloge biologique tiquait. Son cœur saignait.

Et Jack ne pouvait remédier à ça.

C'était impossible.

Injuste.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essuyant au passage les traces humides sur ses joues, et posa doucement l'écrin sur la table de nuit. Il la trouverait, comprendrait et parce que c'était Jack, ne lui en ferait jamais la remarque.

Mais Dieu que c'était dur de laisser échapper un rêve comme ça…

Elle éprouvait l'envie presque irrépressible d'éclater en sanglots.

« Carter ? » appela la voix de son supérieur du couloir. Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever et d'enfiler son manteau avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre. Paniquée, Sam attrapa son sac et avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte mais il la stoppa avant qu'elle ait pu la franchir. « Carter, ça ne va pas ? »

Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Tant de…

Elle balaya les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient et s'efforça de prendre de profondes inspirations.

« Je suis encore fatiguée, Monsieur. » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix bien trop fragile. « Je vais rentrer. »

« Vous êtes certaine que vous êtes en état de conduire ? » contra-t-il doucement. « Vous pourriez dormir ici. Il y a de la place… Daniel et Teal'c restent aussi. »

Être là quand il découvrirait l'écrin ?

« Non, non… » protesta-t-elle. « Je vais rentrer. Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Désolée pour quoi ? »

Pour tout.

Pour abandonner. Lui, eux…

« Je… je dois y aller. » balbutia-t-elle en essayant de le dépasser mais il agrippa une nouvelle fois son bras et l'empêcha de sortir.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire… » hésita-t-il. « Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien de grave. Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez mais vous êtes indispensable à… l'équipe. »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel leurs regards se croisèrent mais Sam détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle avait peur de ne pas lire ce qu'elle désirait dans les siens. Elle peur d'y lire exactement ce qu'elle désirait dans les siens.

« L'équipe. » répéta-t-elle d'un ton déçu, dédaigneux même.

Elle voulait être plus qu'un membre de l'équipe.

Elle voulait être…

« Carter… » grimaça Jack, gêné. Il avait probablement suivi son raisonnement. Il était doué pour ça. Lire en elle comme dans un livre.

« Je dois y aller, Monsieur. » répondit-elle fermement. « Joyeux Noël. »

Elle se dégagea et franchit la courte distance qui la séparait du couloir.

Elle était sur le seuil quand elle dut s'immobiliser à nouveau.

« Carter ? »

Ce fut le tour étranglé que prit sa voix qui lui fit dire qu'il avait aperçu l'écrin. Ravalant au mieux les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, elle recommença à marcher.

« Au revoir, Jack. » souffla-t-elle, sans être certaine d'avoir parlé assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Sam ! » appela-t-il, en déboulant de la chambre alors qu'elle posait un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Elle se retourna sans vraiment le vouloir, trop consciente des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle vit le désespoir, la panique dans les siens. Elle vit tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient étaient un gouffre infranchissable libellé Air Force. Il hésitait pourtant. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Le désir égoïste contre l'avenir de l'univers.

Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière, une expression de souffrance gravée sur le visage.

« Joyeux Noël, Sam. » murmura-t-il et elle éclata en sanglots parce qu'il lui offrait plus qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu lui donner. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtait, il lui offrait sa liberté.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se ressaisir. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles il ne bougea pas, déchiré elle le savait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la serrer contre lui à cet instant était plus que ni l'un ni l'autre aurait pu en supporter.

Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de s'écarter et il n'aurait jamais été capable de la laisser partir.

Puis, sans oser lever les yeux, sans oser prononcer une parole de plus, elle descendit l'escalier. Lentement d'abord, prudemment. Marche après marche. Et puis elle se mit à courir. Fuir. Aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.

Noël avait cessé d'être joyeux cette nuit là.

_**Huitième Noël**_

Post _En détresse – _Pré _Une vieille connaissance_

Le Général O'Neill n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit en ce soir de Noël. Il arpentait les couloirs de la base sans but réel si ce n'était de se distraire. Le SGC fonctionnait à son service minimal aujourd'hui et il y avait peu de gens avec qui discuter.

Teal'c rendait visite à Ry'ac et Ishta à l'autre bout de l'univers, Daniel était parti pour Atlantis avec Hammond et Carter… Carter était certainement chez elle, à fêter Noël avec son tout nouveau fiancé.

Il s'efforça de contrôler au mieux la vague de jalousie brûlante qui courrait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ça et à l'écrin rouge soigneusement rangé dans son casier. Après qu'elle le lui ait rendu, il l'avait trainé partout. Comme un porte bonheur. Comme un espoir.

Oh, il aurait été tellement simple de tout envoyer balader quand elle avait sorti la bague du flic… Tellement simple de contrer par sa propre bague… Elle n'aurait pas dit non. Elle aurait probablement dit oui. Et il avait été tenté… Réellement tenté…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. On avait besoin de lui.

Et Carter avait le droit d'être heureuse.

Pire, il voulait que Carter soit heureuse.

Ca n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal. Une des pires souffrances qu'il ait jamais éprouvées. Perdre Carter était presque aussi douloureux que de perdre Charlie.

C'était sans doute parce qu'il pensait à elle qu'il se retrouva devant son labo. Il fut un peu surpris de trouver la lumière allumé et les signes évidents d'une présence à l'extérieur.

« Que faites-vous encore là, Colonel ? » demanda-t-il du seuil, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui tapait activement sur son clavier.

« Oh, vous m'avez fait peur, mon Général ! » s'exclama-t-elle et il leva un sourcil. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de la sorte et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle baissait un peu trop la garde en ce moment. « J'ai… hum… des rapports en retard. »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Ils attendront bien deux jours. » déclara-t-il. « Rentrez chez vous. »

Allez retrouver votre fiancé, faites ce que font les jeunes couples… Plantez-moi un couteau dans le cœur…

« Oh, ça… ça ne me dérange pas. » protesta-t-elle. « Je suis bien ici. »

Y aurait-il des nuages au paradis ? Refusant de se laisser envahir par l'espoir totalement hors de propos qu'il ressentait brusquement, Jack plaqua sur son visage une expression tout à fait ironique.

« Noël est fait pour être avec sa famille, avec les gens qu'on aime, Carter. » lança-t-il. « C'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. »

Estimant le sujet clos, il allait lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et se détourner quand elle répondit.

« C'est pour ça que c'est bizarre de ne pas être avec vous. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Enfin… SG1, je veux dire. »

Oui, ça, il avait compris tout seul.

« Je ne fais plus partie de SG1. » répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement en amorçant un pas vers le couloir.

« C'est ridicule, mon Général. » cingla-t-elle. « Vous ferez toujours partie de SG1 et on a toujours fêté Noël tous les quatre. »

« Non. Pas toujours. » corrigea-t-il. « Et de toute manière, Daniel et Teal'c ne sont pas disponibles, alors rentrez chez vous et passez la soirée avec votre… fiancé. »

Voilà, c'était sorti. Et ça sonnait comme un ordre qui plus est.

Il envisagea un instant d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Il venait ni plus ni moins d'ordonner à Carter de courir rejoindre son futur mari.

Carter avait toujours eu du cran. Plus qu'eux tous peut-être. Il aurait dû se méfier.

« Mais _vous_ vous êtes disponible. » contra-t-elle avec ce soupçon de politesse en trop qui trahissait le fait qu'elle était énervée.

« Je suis en service. » corrigea-t-il. Que cherchait-elle à la fin ?

« On peut aller au mess ou regarder un des films que Teal'c garde dans sa chambre. » proposa-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. « Ce n'est pas le premier Noël qu'on passe à la base. »

Il hésita.

Il hésita vraiment.

Mais il finit par écouter la colère rampante et jalouse dans sa poitrine et se détourner sans la regarder en face. Il avait prévu une séance d'auto-apitoiement ce soir et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'annuler.

« Rentrez chez vous. » ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois, en sortant.

« Sommes-nous toujours amis, Jack ? » lança-t-elle avec une touche de désespoir et il s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

La question était pertinente.

Parce qu'il fallait admettre que depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles, ils n'avaient plus rien fait ensemble. Il sortait parfois avec Teal'c et Daniel et elle faisait de même avec eux de son côté. Mais ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient rien fait tous ensemble.

Ce fut probablement parce qu'il prit le temps de réfléchir à la chose qu'elle se vexa.

« Laissez tomber, Général. »

Elle éteignit sauvagement son ordinateur sans prendre le temps de fermer les fichiers et enfila la veste qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il attrapa son bras alors qu'elle allait passer à côté de lui. Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'affrontèrent.

Et Jack réalisa qu'il était ridicule.

Parce qu'il allait déjà perdre un quelconque avenir commun avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas en prime perdre son amitié.

« Vous êtes la meilleure amie qu'on peut avoir, Carter. » avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme… »

« Un crétin ? » termina-t-elle quand il échoua à trouver un terme approprié.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne poussez pas. » gronda-t-il mais elle souriait, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde menacée.

« Amis ? » insista-t-elle, son sourire faiblissant légèrement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit tout à fait sincère.

« Famille. » soupira-t-il, faussement agacé d'avoir à le dire.

Dire qu'il fut surpris par ce qu'elle fit ensuite n'était pas peu dire. Elle jeta les bras autour de son cou et le serra brièvement contre elle. Elle s'était écartée avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses yeux brillants qu'il réalisa avoir été beaucoup trop distant avec elle.

« Bien. » décréta-t-elle. « Parce que vous avez beau être un crétin, je ne veux pas vous perdre, mon Général. »

Il songea à s'indigner qu'elle l'insulte ouvertement. Au lieu de ça, il lui sourit.

« Alors… Mess ? » proposa-t-il « Il reste de la tarte aux pommes. »

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête mais ne bougea pas immédiatement.

« Joyeux Noël, mon Général. » souhaita-t-elle et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tarte aux pommes, Carter. » la rappela-t-il à l'ordre, heureux de l'entendre rire à ses plaisanteries stupides, soulagé de l'avoir avec lui pour le moment.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le Noël suivant. Le Noël où elle aurait une famille à elle et où elle n'aurait plus besoin de celle de substitution.

_**Neuvième Noël**_

Post _Le châtiment – _Pré _Le manteau d'Arthur_

« Vous savez quel jour on est ? » lança Daniel de la botte de foin où il était vautré, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de leur cellule.

« Oui, Daniel, on sait. » rétorqua Jack. « Pas besoin de pousser l'ironie, on a tous saisi. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au Général, puis échangea un regard amusé avec Teal'c.

« Cameron nous sortira peut-être d'ici avant le nouvel an. » plaisanta-t-elle, retournant à sa surveillance de la placette endormie. Mais elle avait beau chercher, aucune ombre correspondant à Mitchell ne se dessinait entre les maisons.

« Une mission trois jours avant Noël… » marmonna Jack. « C'était certain que ça tournerait mal. »

« C'est vous qui avez insisté pour nous accompagner O'Neill. » remarqua Teal'c.

« Vrai. D'ailleurs, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi. » renchérit Daniel.

Sam tourna la tête vers Jack et sourit à s'en faire mal quand elle surprit son regard sur elle. C'était nouveau. Nouveau et agréable. Nouveau, agréable et drôlement frustrant quand leurs deux amis étaient enfermés avec eux.

Ils ne savaient rien. Pas encore.

Ils avaient voulu le garder pour eux quelques mois. Savourer.

« Parce qu'une mission trois jours avant Noël, c'était certain que ça tournerait mal et j'avais quelque chose à donner à Carter. » répondit-il simplement dans un haussement d'épaules.

La curiosité de Daniel était piquée. Il se redressa sur le coude et les fixa tour à tour pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Teal'c et il leva un sourcil.

« Je vous dois cent dollars. » annonça l'archéologue avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur le dos.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'enquit Sam avec toute l'innocence qu'elle pouvait feindre quand elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait voulu hurler de bonheur.

Sauf que visiblement, les temps n'étaient plus à la dissimulation.

« Vous avez fait un pari ? » s'exclama Jack au même moment.

« Nous. Walter. Reynolds. Et à peu près tous les anciens. » lâcha Daniel.

Le Colonel ressentit le besoin de s'indigner. « Pardon ? »

« Ca fait des années que ça dure, Sam. » répondit négligemment l'archéologue. « Il y a prescription. »

Elle hésita un instant entre se mettre en colère et laisser couler, puis se contenta de sourire.

« D'accord. » capitula-t-elle. « Il y a prescription. »

Méfiant, Daniel tourna la tête vers elle. C'était trop facile et il le savait.

« J'ai hâte d'être à l'entrainement de lundi, Danny… » continua Sam. « Vous ferez équipe avec moi, bien sûr ? »

Le fou rire de Jack et l'air amusé de Teal'c devant l'expression décomposée de Daniel n'avaient pas de prix.

« Elle va vous botter les fesses, Daniel. » lâcha Jack avec une gaité un peu trop prononcée.

« Surveillez donc les vôtres. » répliqua l'archéologue avant d'écarquiller grand les yeux. « Et _surtout_ ne répondez pas à ça. »

Le regard noir de Sam changea de cible et Jack lui renvoya un sourire tout à fait innocent qui ne la trompa pas une seconde. Il avait été sur le point de riposter quelque chose qui lui aurait fortement déplu.

« J'aimerai que Cam se dépêche. » soupira-t-elle.

« Le parfait Noël pour clôturer une année parfaitement pourrie. » renchérit Daniel avec une dose non dissimulée d'amertume.

« Elle n'a pas été si pourrie que ça. » contra Jack. « Longue, oui. Mais on en a eu des pires. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans, moi. » avoua Sam. C'était elle qui avait subi le plus de changements durant l'année écoulée et elle se demandait souvent si quelqu'un n'avait pas trafiqué la ligne temporelle…

« Tu es toujours aussi sexy, pourtant. » rétorqua le Général, amusé.

« Jack ! » cingla-t-elle, outrée qu'il puisse faire ce genre de remarques en mission. Non, qu'il puisse faire ce genre de remarques _devant témoins_.

« Gare à vos fesses… » avertit Daniel dans un sifflotement parfaitement audible pour tous.

« La ferme, Danny Boy. » lança le Général. « Vous faisiez moins le malin quand votre pirate interstellaire était dans le coin. »

« Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose pour Sam ? » riposta brusquement l'archéologue.

Et le sujet devait l'intéresser parce qu'il se redressa à nouveau pour observer la scène. Teal'c se pencha lui aussi en avant et Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que 'vie privée' veut dire ? » grommela-t-il avec agacement.

Le silence éloquent de leurs coéquipiers était une réponse en soi.

« Bon, d'accord. » maugréa-t-il en délassant sa boots gauche.

Sam le regarda faire sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il tire de l'espace entre sa peau et la chaussure au niveau de la cheville un petit écrin rouge.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Daniel et cette fois, ce fut Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel devant l'excitation de son ami. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas soudain très nerveuse elle-même, mais… Tout de même, ils étaient en mission et un peu de décorum n'aurait pas fait de mal. Elle n'était pas en train de sauter tout autour de la cellule, elle, non ? Alors Daniel pouvait se contenir.

« On se calme, Daniel. » déclara Jack. « Quand je la demanderai en mariage, on ne sera pas dans une prison miteuse. »

Quand et pas si.

Sans laisser à l'archéologue le temps de répliquer, il lança l'écrin dans sa direction. Sam l'attrapa au vol. C'était comme retrouver un vieil ami au détour du chemin. Le rouge était un peu passé, le velours élimé mais elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Elle fit basculer le couvercle d'un coup de pouce et découvrit le satin blanc. L'écrin était aussi vide qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Ca la fit sourire.

« Tu gardes l'autre partie du cadeau ? » demanda-t-elle, se remémorant avec une clarté surprenante le Noël passé dans la cuisine de son frère.

« Comme une promesse au bout de la route, Carter. » répondit-il sans hésitation. « Toujours. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle ne chercha même pas à détourner les yeux.

« Teal'c, vous me devez cinquante billets. » lança Daniel. « Il n'y a pas de bague là dedans. »

Sam soupira et Jack sourit.

« Joyeux Noël. » souhaita-t-il à son équipe, sa famille, les yeux rivés sur l'écrin fermement serré dans la main de Carter.

_**Dixième Noël**_

Post _Wormwhole XTrem !, le film –_ Pré _La riposte_

« Sam commence à se demander ce que vous fabriquez. » avertit Daniel en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Jack laissa échapper un juron et se redressa. Il y avait peu de chance que l'écrin soit sous le lit de toute manière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait volé dans son tiroir, avait tout arrangé et l'avait mis dans sa poche au début de la soirée avant que…

« A quoi vous jouez de toute manière ? » continua l'archéologue en l'observant les sourcils froncés. « Vala va démonter votre maison si on ne la laisse pas ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

Une fois n'était pas coutume, son ancien équipier était sobre. Sans doute parce qu'il fallait énormément d'alcool pour rendre Vala pompette et que Daniel préférait être maître de lui-même autour d'elle.

« J'ai… perdu le cadeau de Carter. » avoua le Général avec une grimace. « Et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un plan B. »

Parce qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau de rechange et qu'il tenait vraiment à lui offrir ça aujourd'hui. C'était symbolique.

« Daniel ! » appela la voix stridente de Vala. « On ouvre les cadeaux ! _Maintenant_ ! Sam veut que vous rameniez son Général ! »

Daniel le fixa quelques secondes avec un air compatissant puis haussa les épaules.

« Ce que Vala veut… » soupira-t-il, en empoignant son ami par le bras et en le tirant vers le salon. « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à inventer une excuse et très, très vite. »

Jack grogna une réponse inintelligible. Il n'avait pas envie d'inventer une excuse. Il voulait faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et il voulait le faire ce soir là.

« Ca va ? » demanda discrètement Sam lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Il se força à sourire mais ça ne dut pas être très convainquant parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils. Cependant, elle n'insista pas et rejoignit le canapé ainsi que Cameron et Teal'c qui observaient Vala déchirer tant et plus de papiers colorés. Daniel avait décidemment un bon petit pactole qui dormait à la banque.

« Vala vous avez encore volé ma carte de crédit. » s'énerva l'archéologue avant de se tourner vers Sam. « Et vous l'avez laissée faire. »

Elle ne flancha même pas sous l'accusation. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Ces séances shopping me coutent déjà cher rien qu'avec mes achats… Je ne peux pas payer ceux de Vala en plus… » riposta-t-elle.

« Et votre argent moisit à la banque c'est Sam qui l'a dit. » renchérit Vala en déchirant un paquet qui contenait un pull en cachemire.

« Merci, Sam ! » s'exclama la pirate en sautant au cou de sa coéquipière.

Jack analysa le prix que devait valoir le pull et réévalua mentalement son envie de s'engager plus avant. Vala avait une très mauvaise influence sur la quantité d'argent que dépensait Sam il l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle avait en revanche une excellente influence sur ses goûts en matière de lingeries.

Le temps qu'il ait conclu que non, ça ne le dérangeait définitivement pas, et qu'il ait déballé ses cadeaux en remerciant les personnes concernées lorsque c'était nécessaire, tout le monde avait fini. Il observa, comme les autres, Vala qui admirait sans se lasser tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu ou était allée acheter elle-même.

« Il en reste un. » déclara Sam en lançant quelque chose vers lui.

Par réflexe, Jack l'attrapa au vol.

Il fut plus que perplexe de trouver un petit écrin rouge dans sa main.

« Ce n'est pas censé se passer dans l'autre sens ? » plaisanta Mitchell mais un regard noir le rappela à l'ordre.

« Je n'ai jamais été très traditionnelle. » répliqua Sam, avec un sourire joueur.

Sans répondre, Jack ouvrit l'écrin et admira l'anneau en platine surmonté d'un diamant bleuté d'une taille respectable. Déçu.

« Jack ? »

L'incertitude dans la voix de Carter le poussa à lever la tête et à se forcer à sourire.

« J'aurai aimé voir ta tête quand tu verrais la bague. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Alors je dois prendre ça comme une demande en… »

« Je n'ai pas vu la bague. » coupa Sam. « Je n'ai pas regardé. »

Confus, Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Ah. » lâcha-t-il. « Est-ce une façon publique de rompre avec moi ? »

Le ton était léger mais la question sérieuse. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs insécurités par rapport à leur relation. Celle de Jack était qu'elle réalise à quel point elle valait mieux.

Sans surprise, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vala a vu l'écrin dans ta poche. » offrit-elle « Elle a trouvé ça curieux, elle l'a volé, me l'a donné et… »

« Et tu as décidé de me faire croire pendant deux heures que je l'avais perdu. » termina-t-il.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je pensais… C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Les autres étaient atrocement silencieux et Sam boudait. Jack se surprit à sourire.

« Tu veux m'épouser, Carter ? » demanda-t-il sans prévenir.

La question demeura en suspens quelques secondes avant que le regard bleu de son ancien second ne se pose sur lui, attentif.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle très sérieusement. Mais ses lèvres tressautaient et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui indiquer que tout ça l'amusait.

« Epouse-moi. » réitéra-t-il, sans aucune gêne.

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? » s'enquit-elle un sourcil levé.

« Ca le sera au besoin. » répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Elle grimaça.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix dans le cas. » soupira-t-elle.

Et puis aussi vite que la plaisanterie avait commencé, elle était terminée. Vala et Cameron applaudissaient, Daniel criait et Teal'c souriait. Carter, elle se jeta sur lui avec tant de brutalité qu'il manqua tomber du canapé mais il la rattrapa par la force de l'habitude, accepta le baiser un peu trop osé qu'elle planta sur ses lèvres et s'empressa de glisser la bague à son doigt avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

Ca la calma efficacement.

Toujours installée sur ses genoux, sans sembler réaliser que le tous les autres pouvaient la voir auquel cas elle se serait comportée de façon un peu plus sensée, elle fit jouer la pierre à la lumière.

« Tu l'as vraiment achetée, il y a six ans ? » demanda-elle, la voix tremblante.

Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Elle ne te plait pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « On peut la changer, si tu veux… »

Après tout, Daniel n'était pas le seul dont l'argent pourrissait à la banque…

« Elle est parfaite, Jack. » le rassura-t-elle en lâchant la bague des yeux pour croiser son regard. Et il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. Parce qu'il l'avait voulue pratique pour qu'elle puisse travailler avec, discrète parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les bijoux tape-à-l'œil mais assez somptueuse pour qu'elle se sente l'âme d'une princesse parce qu'aussi féministe soit-elle, elle avait le droit d'être une princesse de temps en temps.

Elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de murmurer à son oreille trois petits mots qui, qu'importe combien de fois il les entendrait, le ferait toujours fondre.

« Joyeux Noël, Carter. » murmura-t-il en retour. Enfin, satisfait.


End file.
